thesoundofmysoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxy
Roxanne Slayre, Roxy to her friends, is Soul Eater's Demon Weapons partner. She acts as Soul's Meister until she learns how to transform. When she does learn, she can change into multiple elemental Medieval weapons. Her main element is electricity. Subsequently, she is known as a Coat of Arms. She is a two-star Meister and a member of the Rescue Freedom Squad. Appearance Roxy is a short young women of fifteen years old. After Soul takes her shopping for "a completely cool outfit", she wears a yellow shirt with sleeves that form black fingerless gloves under a black leather vest with yellow accents. She wears a red miniskirt, a chunky black and silver belt, and black combat boots with yellow patterns. The right side of the vest is decorated with a Shinigami skull pin, a round pin featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed teeth surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T', and a pin of the orange-yellow soul. She is always seen with a silver necklace with a blue gem resembling a soul, as it is the only thing reminding her of her deceased mother. She has long pink hair tied in two twintails on the sides of her face, but held together by small Shinigami skull barrettes, and large piercing lilac eyes. When she joins the Rescue Freedom Squad, her outfit changes, though it still shows similarities to her previous attire. It consists of a yellow and black leather biker jacket with the Rescue Freedom Squad logo on the right arm, jacket hem, and sleeve tips, a black sleeveless dress with the orange-yellow soul emblem on the right breast, black camouflage army pants, and black fingerless biker gloves. She keeps her boots and necklace. She wears a brown belt, a strap like the belt as the dress strap around her neck, and the skirt of the dress is a miniskirt. Her hair is cut short, but the bangs are kept longer, styled in her face and over her damaged eye. There is a Shinigami skull barrette on the opposite side. Her main Weapon form is a battle axe with a white handle and black rings. There are two black blades on either side of a lightning bolt decal. Her Arbalest, or crossbow, form is a white hollow gauntlet (with a handle on the inside), a white, two foot bow with a black string, and a lightning bolt decal on the side. A white and black quiver is attached to whatever leg suits the Meister, securing it around the Meister with a white belt and a white thigh band. A lightning bolt decal is prominent on the front of the quiver. The Meister's soul wavelength's are channelled through the quiver into the groove on the gauntlet and this turns the wavelength into a narrow, electricity-filled bolt. The string is pulled back and fired with the strength of the Meister's mind and soul. Her greatsword form consists of a black grip and a white blade. A small part of the blade closest to the grip is also black. Two small hooks extend from the base of the white blade to catch weapons. There are intricate designs up the blade, and a small lightning bolt decal on the pommel. Her halberd form consists of a white handle and a black top. The top piece is made up of a crescent moon-shaped blade on one side, a curved hook leading to another blade on the other, and a spear head on the top. A circle with a lightning bolt is between all three ends. Although she is a medieval Weapon, she gains access to a taser pistol. The pistol is white with black and yellow designs on the side and a lightning bolt decal on the grip. It can be shot like a pistol or stabbed like a taser, making it a long- or short-range weapon. While all her forms generate electricity, this is her strongest electricity mode. When she's in the Cat House, she wears a strapless black dress; a cross between a ball gown and a ballroom gown. The dress consists of the right section of the gown is completely red and interlaid with black gems. A black shawl is draped over the shoulders. The skirt top is higher on the side that connects to the top. Red designs trace one side of the top and down to the skirt. The skirt itself has little puffiness and reaches just below the knee, exposing a pair of black heels with straps that go up the legs. The black evening gloves are fingerless, have long red scarves attached that reach the floor, and close with small red pearl buttons at the wrist. There is a lightning bolt medal on a bow pinned to her chest. She wears lightning bolt earrings and her mother's necklace. Her hair, when it's long, is intricately braided with red jewels and clips down her back, leaving two curled strands down either side of her neck. When her hair is short, it is decorated with a gold and red-jewelled tiara. Her soul has a pink colour and has her twintails and her hair antenna. Personality Roxy is determined and strong-willed, declining the offer of power through madness easily. She is very strong and acts like she's completely independent, but she needs someone to always be there for her. It's easy for her to trust people, but if that trust is shattered, it's very hard. She is self-conscious in the beginning because she didn't know how to transform, occasionally doubting her abilities and strengths. When she leads the Rescue Freedom squad, she shows to be a compassionate and sure-footed leader. She respects other's opinions and won't execute an attack unless she is positive everyone's comfortable with the plan. She is seen having a bit of a girlish and childish side to her, much to Soul's annoyance, making up a lot of words and acting like a little sister to everyone. She is quirky and optimistic and doesn't care if someone's a little on the crazy side. At first, she shows a fear towards Soul because of his appearance. Realizing her thoughts are wrong and he doesn't like it when people are scared of him for that reason, she begins to trust him. She may have gained romantic feelings towards Soul, but they have yet to be confirmed. She has a certain liking to cats, as it's shown with the Black Cat, making it easy for her to like Ekno. After joining the Rescue Freedom Squad, her personality gets harder and she is no longer self-conscious. This makes her a better leader than she would have ever been. History When she was little, Roxy's father was a scientist. When he experimented on sharks, he injected them with pure Kishen's Madness. This altered their appearance, turning them completely white, immensely sharpening their teeth, and giving them glowing red eyes. One day, the sharks attacked Roxy, infecting her with Madness and giving her an everlasting fear of sharks. This makes her terrified of Soul because his appearance is similar to the shark's. It is still unknown how her mother died, but she did give Roxy her necklace. Her mother knew of the dangers Roxy faced so, to protect her, she enhanced the necklace with powers. Roxy has already discovered the weakest of the powers, but she thinks they are the strongest. She was born in New Jersey and attended school there before moving to Death City with her six siblings. She would always spend her summers in Pennsylvania with her grandparents John and Carol, and Donald and Dorothy. Abilities Multiple Weapons: A trait that sets her apart from normal Weapons, Roxy can change into multiple Weapon forms. She can do this freely and quickly, something which is advantageous to Soul when he switches fighting styles. Roxy also later acquires the ability to change into a taser pistol and a halberd. Physical Fitness: Because of her height, she is not a very fast runner, but what she lacks in speed, she makes up for it with amazing combat skills. She has been learning a number of different martial arts styles since the young age of five. She has learned karate from her mother, ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, T'ai Chi, Hung Ga, Northern Shaolin, and Bagwa. {C Element Control: In her Weapon forms, she can control different elements with different forms. All the forms can create electricity. The battle axe can shake and move the earth and water, including ice and snow, giving her an advantage over Free. The Arbalest can shoot high air currents and streams of fire. The greatsword can generate fire and change metal. The taser pistol can shoot and generate electricity and fire, and shift the earth. Sometimes she can create a very powerful attack using all three elements of the chosen mode. Madness: Roxy possesses a room called the Cat House in her mind. She has gained this room since being infected with Madness. The room is inhabited by the Black Cat, a close resemblance to the Little Demon. The Black Cat constantly tempts Roxy with power through madness, which she always turns down. Black Madness: A powerful, lethal move that is very risky and should only be used under the most extreme circumstances. During Soul Resonance, Roxy releases her inner Madness, and Soul allows the Black Blood to invade their bloodstreams. The risk is the high possibility of being engulfed by Madness, or worse. The obvious changes that occur are the Meister's Cat House outfit appearing, and the change in the Weapons appearance. This attack gives the infected partner(s) immense strength, at the cost of Soul, and possibly his partner, plunging into madness. Soul and Roxy only use this strength as a last resort, although the Black Cat constantly tempts Roxy, playing on her self-consciousness of not being a good Weapon from the beginning. However, as they gain more control over the insanity, they become gradually able to only draw out the strength of the Black Blood, and not the madness that comes with it. This does seem to strain them after overuse, however, as they have not learned to fully control it yet. When they use too much power, they accidentally activate the Black Blood, although they still have control over its madness. Fire Storm: An intense pillar of fire engulfs the greatsword blade. When the greatsword is swung, the fire creates a tornado-like storm. Water Tidal Blade: After smashing the halberd into the ground, a wave of water shoots out of the crack in the earth. The wave moves with the halberd, providing the Meister with control over the water. Air Bolt: The Arbalest fires a solid bolt of air that becomes a mini tornado, sweeping away everything in its path. Earth Cutter: The battle axe, when the blade is dug into the ground, creates huge seismic activity. The result is the creation of earthquakes or sinkholes. Combined with Fire Storm, it can create a volcano. Electric Shot: The taser pistol builds all its electricity, then unleashes it in a flash of light. The lightning bolt effect is catastrophic to the victim. Elemental Justice: In Soul Resonance, no matter what Weapon form Roxy is in, the Meister can shoot out all five elements. The elements form a sharp point that stabs the enemy with extreme force. Relationships Because of her trusting nature, she makes and keeps friends really easy, but if they break the trust, she can show a coldness towards them. She often acts like a little sister to the boys, even if they are younger than she is. She can be seen glomping them, tugging at them to get their attention, and even holding onto them. This leads to a love of piggy-back rides. She respects everyone and doesn't find even the most annoying person irritating. She always looks for the good in others. Very little other than a usually very friendly personality towards everyone is shown with Roxy. It is certain that she is best friends with all of the members of the Squad and respects anyone else who shows the same alliance as her. So far, she is friends with everyone in the Squad because nobody has broken her trust of them. Partner Soul At the beginning of the story, she shows fear and hesitance towards him. She respects him, looks up to him, and deeply cares for him, even risking her life to save him. This is strange to some people because the Weapon protects the Meister with their life, not the other way around. She acts cautious arounds him, fearing he'd eat her like the sharks almost did. These feelings are eventually stopped and she no longer is scared around him. She loves him like a brother, sometimes a little more than that. Being Meister and Weapon partners, Roxy's soul can naturally resonate with Soul's. When Soul acts as the Weapon, they are very powerful, as Roxy has the martial arts training. When Roxy acts as the Weapon, they are very powerful, as Roxy has the elements. This makes them almost invincible and very lethal. No matter who take's the Weapon form, they almost always succeed. They only reason they occasionally fail is because they are human and everyone makes mistakes, as Roxy puts it. Roxy shows to have a very strong friendship with Soul and is rarely seen without him. Roxy is also willing to stand up for Soul at all times, to support him no matter the situation, and to help him no matter the danger. She can go into a state of shock if painful memories are brought up and Soul is the only one who can bring her back from the comatose-like state. This makes her at a constant need for Soul's help. This dependency on him creates a strong bond between them. Roxy is also shown often to blush when she is around Soul. It has been shown that the pair tend to hold hands considerably often, although this can be from Roxy acting like Soul's little sister; holding is hand like a little girl rather than intertwining their fingers. Family Jon Jr. She has had no contact with her father since she moved to Death City, one month after her mother's death. After the shark incident, their relationship has been rather one-way. Her father still loves her and deeply cares for her, but she keeps her distance and shows a great dislike to his work. Dorothea Roxy loves her mother very much and misses her greatly. Their relationship had been the typical mother-teen relationship, but just before Dorothea died, they got closer. Dorothea was a talented person and Roxy strives to be just like her in talents. Dorothea might have had some witch blood in her, which might explain how she infused the necklace with powers. She is a karate instructor and taught Roxy everything she knows about fighting. Stepanie The preppy one of the family, Stephanie has always been Roxy's model when it comes to the perfect look. Stephanie is often annoyed by Roxy's copy-cat ways. Tommy Roxy might act like a little sister to her guy friends because of her older brother Tommy. He always lets her sit in his lap or ride on his back or shoulders. They have always had a very close bond and, before she met Soul, she was always sad if he was gone for too long. Jesse James Roxy and Jesse both attend the DWMA, but they don't see each other often. He is very protective of Roxy and doesn't like it when she acts recklessly. Gina Roxy's little sister, Gina is in the NOT class of the DWMA and Roxy often tutors her on her schoolwork. Roxy wants Gina to be the best she can be and not try to exceed that because of other's opinions. Jacob Roxy and Jacob have the usual sister-younger brother relationship; him pulling pranks on her and her pranking him back. She never snaps at him and never gets mad at him for even the most serious of pranks. Romeo The baby of the family, Roxy has been taking care of her youngest brother since he was born. She stepped up to caring for him extensively since their mom died, even to the point of collapse from exhaustion. Shibusen Patty Because of their childish and juvenile nature, Roxy and Patty are close friends. Before she became close to Soul, Patty was her first friend at the Academy. Roxy enjoys her more naive personality, because it will occasionally bring her back from depression. Roxy once states that "Being around Patty makes me feel like there are still people who are not so serious all the time. Roxy finds Patty fun and cute, and they as close as sisters. Roxy likes having Patty as a sister-friend, but she knows never to come between her and Liz. Roxy and Patty both laugh at Kid's perfectionist attitude and share many things in common, including the ability to replace their childlike personality with a somewhat psychotic-seeming anger on the few occasions when they loses their temper. Black Star :She is one of the only people who don't find Black Star annoying, and Roxy finds him to be a dependable friend. She has a deep respect for him. She also seems to admire Black Star's strength and determination. She enjoys being a little sister to him the best because of his optimism, joyfulness, and being one of the only guys physically strong enough to handle her. She cheers him on in his quest to become greater than god. Black Star and Roxy have a good friendship with each other as Roxy is willing to let Black Star wield her. Though it doesn't work out in the end because of Black Star's little experience with Medieval weapons, they still remain friends. Death the Kid Roxy highly respects and looks up to Kid for being a Grim Reaper. She finds him very interesting to watch and cheers him up when he's in a fit of symmetry depression. She's not a big fan of holding him because she doesn't like how she needs to do it symmetrically. Roxy admires Kid's strength and intelligence, and also considers him a good friend. Other Black Cat After being infected by madness, Black Cat makes her appearance inside of Roxy's mind. She often appears when Roxy and Soul are struggling in a battle, tempting them to use the madness inside. Her goal is most likely to take control of both Roxy and Soul by plunging them into madness leaving only her. Roxy bears some antagonistic feelings towards Black Cat, and she often does not hesitate to answer back to everything she says with a bitter comment. Roxy does fear Black Cat's power, but is sometimes disturbed by her persence in her mind. The two occasionally cooperate at some points, but only briefly. Roxy never trusts Black Cat, and always ruins her plans of spreading madness by not declining the offer for power. Blair Roxy likes Blair and is not jealous when Blair is flirting with Soul. Roxy likes Blair because she is a cat and Roxy like living with her. Blair also helps on some of Roxy's missions and is shown to be a close friend to Roxy. Roxy is shown to care of Blair very much and also calls Blair her 'house cat' which shows that she considers Blair a member of her household. She also lets Blair ride on her head or her shoulders from time to time. Trivia *Roxy has a tendency to heavily stutter when she's facing something scary or unnatural. *She has traces of German, Italian, and Russian. *She is a fan of swing dancing and rock music. *She collects kishen souls in different places depending on what Weapon form she's in. The Arbalest takes souls in the quiver and the taser pistol collects souls in the magazine of the gun. *She can also collect souls with the necklace. *Her family is based on the family of the band Bon Jovi.